


At Least I Gotchu In My Head

by CityEscape4



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, its 2am i should be sleeping not writing shitty porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityEscape4/pseuds/CityEscape4
Summary: You wanna be friends forever?I can think of something better,I just feel alone, feel alone.





	At Least I Gotchu In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at like 3am instead of sleeping im so sorry

Hikari had noticed her brother had been in a foul mood since she'd gotten home from class. She'd texted Takeru to ask Matt if something had happened at school, but when he responded with a no, she went to her brother herself, finding him sitting with his arms folded at the desk in their shared room, doing nothing. "Tai?"

Tai's head perked up at that, and he plastered on a fake smile. "Hey, Hikari. What's up?"

Hikari frowned slightly, not moving from the doorway. "Is something wrong?"

Tai's fake smile faltered at that, and he shook his head, "Nothing's wrong, 'Kari, I'm just... relaxin'." It was a lie and they both knew it, especially when Hikari gave him a disapproving look, causing Tai to lower his head into his arms on the desk. "It's nothing."

"Its not nothing," Hikari said gently, shaking her head. She'd had to leave for a date with Takeru soon, but was considering calling it off if only to help her brother. "If you want to talk about it--"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Tai mumbled, not picking his head up from the desk. "I don't wanna think 'bout it."

"Tai..." Hikari murmured, but sighed and nodded her head. She'd never seen her brother like this, and while it concerned her and she wanted to talk him through it, she considered that maybe he just needed some time to himself. "Alright. But I want to talk when I get back, ok?" 

Tai nodded and reburied his head in his arms, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly as Hikari closed their bedroom door. She wouldn't understand. She had Takeru, Matt had Sora, and he had no one.

It'd been 6 months that Matt and Sora had started dating, and while Tai was happy for them, he was also extremely envious.

Sora didn't understand how lucky she was, he thought, getting to be the center of Matt's attention, receiving his warmth, his kisses, his _love._ Or maybe she did know how lucky she was, how good she had it with him. Maybe that's why they always wanted time to themselves, so she could relish in everything Matt.

Even when he and Matt were alone, it probably wasn't like when she and him were alone. She'd get to brush his hair, help him pick out what to wear, get to _hold his hand,_ and what would would Taichi himself get? Nothing.

She'd get to kiss him. She'd get to hold him in her hands, get to lean in close, get to feel his lips against hers.

Sitting up, Tai thought: What would that feel like?

Tai brought a hand to his lips, gently trailing his fingers down them as he imagined Matt's lips pressed gently against his, the two of them kissing. In his head it was perfect; Matt tasted of chamomile tea and vanilla, and their lips and tongues meshed together as they would begin to make out.

He imagined them on Matt's couch at his apartment, where it would be just the two of them. Matt would lean in closer to him, a hand going to the back of Tai's head to push him further into the kiss, and Tai would refrain from doing the same, because Matt wouldn't want his hair to get messed up. Maybe for Tai he'd make an exception. They slowly start to move, Tai's back pressed against the couches armrest as Matt's other hand would sneak under his shirt, going to play with Tai's nipple, and--

Tai pulled his hands away from body, the one that had been touching his lips, and the other which had travelled up his shirt and had just barely brushed against a nipple, his eyes brimming with tears. No. This was wrong. Matt was with Sora and he was happy for them, he was! He shouldn't have been doing... whatever his mind was pulling him into.

But in those few moments.... just _imagining_ felt so good... He felt loved, wanted by the Matt in his head. Swallowing harshly, he looked at the clock. Hikari had just left, and his parents weren't going to arrive home until late... 

Why not play make-believe with the Matt in his head?

Tai blinked the tears away, wiping at his face to get rid of them, and walked to the bedroom door, locking it.

Stripping himself of his shirt, Tai laid on his bed, his gaze falling to the bottom of the bunk bed above him, but in his mind's eye, Matt was above him, shirt removed as well. The fake Matt looked him over and smirked that stupid smirk of his, the one Tai absolutely adored.

"Someone's been keeping in shape."

These words, the playful tone, neither of them were real, never spoken by the blond, but Tai could hear it perfectly. "Yeah," he replied aloud, "Its called my soccer training." 

Matt's hands trailed up Tai's body, Tai's own hands following Matt's path. His sides, his abs, his toned chest... Tai shuddered under the touch, as fingers brushed against a nipple. Tai's body arched slightly, and he could hear Matt's amused chuckle.

"Its that easy to get you undone, Tai?"

Tai closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose as fingers danced around his nipples, toying with him before brushing across both of them. He arched his body again, his chest just barely out of reach of Matt's. Matt began to kiss him again, trailing kisses from Tai's mouth to his neck, taking his time there before moving down to his chest, sucking on one of Tai's nipples.

Tai audibly moaned, shifting his legs to in an attempt to relieve the ache between them. Matt noticed this and shook his head, hands going to unbutton Tai's pants. A sigh escaped the brunet as some of the pressure was lifted, but his sigh was stifled as a hand dove into his crotch area, between his pants and boxers, the palm of that hand brushing against the bulge there.

"M-Matt..." Tai stuttered, yelping slightly as the hand squeezed him gently through his boxers.

"Let's get these pants off of you."

Tai's shuffled out of his pants, kicking them away somewhere, and again hands were on him, feeling him up through his boxers. Tai bit down on his lower lip as he felt a hand go under his boxers, trying to stifle any noise that would leave him as that hand stroked his cock.

"Nuh-uh, no. I want to hear you, _Taichi."_

Tai moaned then at Matt using his full first name, feeling his boxers being pulled down and discarded carelessly, and then hands again were on him, one hand resuming stroking his erect cock, the other fondling his balls. Tai's moans grew wanton, and the next thing he knew, Matt was kissing him again, the brunet moaning into his mouth.

The hand at his cock began to quicken its pace, while the hand at his balls remained lazy in its movements, causing Tai to feel different intensities of pleasure, his hips trembling. 

Matt broke the kiss and looked down at Tai, who was an absolute mess; his hair splayed wildly behind him, his lips red and swollen from their kissing, his eyes lidded with lust and pleasure. And yet, Matt himself looked immaculate, untainted, like their actions hadn't effected him at all.

"Close already?"

Tai groaned as the hand stroking his cock began to slow down, and the hand at his balls relocated to a nipple. "Matt, please..."

"Please, what?"

_"Please."_ Tai pleaded, his hips thrusting up into the hand stroking him. "Faster."

"If you say so."

A moan escaped Tai again as that hand sped up yet again, more frantic than before, and Tai couldn't help but thrust upwards still, wanting more friction, more pleasure, more everything.

It was only a few moments before he came, and he could hear Matt whisper in his ear,

"Atta boy."

Tai panted heavily, an arm across his eyes and his spare hand on his stomach. There was no Matt there with him, watching him, doing this to him. Just Tai's own hands and the Matt in his head making him feel wanted, and feeling like he was wanted was so nice...

So why did he feel like crying?

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this, i was listening to 'Sleepover' by Hayley Kiyoko, which is where I got the title, summary, and a bit of the text for this fic. You should give it a listen to if you want.


End file.
